Five Nights at Freddy's: The Mask of the Puppet (need help)
The puppet, it's back. FNAF: TMP Story The game is about the story of how the puppet has been giving Mike strange hallucinations during work at Fazbear Entertainment.. and when he quits the job there, that does not end everything. The puppet gives him nightmares and hallucinations of animatronics and certain items there. One night, the puppet gives Mike a long dream lasting 5 nights at a new huge Freddy Fazbear Amusement Park. With 1 door in his office and only a flashlight, a security camera and 5 nights. Mike must finish his job, to finally quit it. But the puppet alone cannot kill Mike. The puppet, has brought all the animatronics with new ones also. You can shut down the animatronics, but the puppet doesn't think you can shut down a soul.. Animatronics * Freddy Fazbear (Withered) * Bonnie (Withered) * Chica (Withered) * Foxy (Withered) * Fixed Toy Foxy (is a replica) * Golden Freddy (Withered) * Golden Freddy (Hallucination) * Toy Freddy (Withered) * Toy Bonnie (Withered) * Toy Chica (Withered) * Mangle (Withered) * Balloon Boy (Aggressive and Attacks) * The Puppet (Rare) * Sparky the Dog (Very rare easter egg) * Rhuno the Rhino (coming soon) * Hound the Wolf (Only active night 3-7) * Endoskeleton * Spring Endoskeleton * Springtrap * Mash and Smash * Phantom BB * Phantom Mangle * Phantom Puppet * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Chica * Phantom Foxy * Phantom Bonnie * Nightmare Freddy * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Chica * Nightmare Foxy Want to add your animatronic? All you need is a picture and a page of him! Mechanics Doors Close your only door as your final defense against Rhuno. Will break and leave you vulnerable if Phantom Bonnie jumpscares you. Lights Check the vents and press the light button for animatronics. Freddy Mask Used to trick animatronics, stopping them from attacking you. Only works on the toy animatronics. Flashlights Use them to brighten up the rooms in the cameras, eventually runs out of battery and leaves you vulnerable to Withered Foxy. Power You use up power for most of the things you do. If you run out, you see Springtraps face in the front door, you can hear an animatronic turning on. Then see a pair of eyes, then a random jumpscare is chosen and gives you the game over screen. Deactivator You must constantly use the deactivator to stop Rhuno from attacking, uses power and only works on Rhuno, Hound and the Spring Endoskeleton. The Spring Endoskeleton will move back one space if used on him. Maintenance Panel Use this to reboot Audio, Video and Ventilation. Alarm The alarm sounds when you have a maintenance error. Or when an Animatronic is 2 rooms away from you. Once an alarm starts you are allowed to turn it off. Vents The main gang crawls through the vents leading to your office. Springtrap is the only one not in the old gang but gets into your office. Spring Endoskeleton The spring endoskeleton will activate and try to get to the Springtrap suit near your office, will instantly jumpscare you when he gets in. You must Cameras Use these to check around the area. Extremely useful but will get errors if used too much. Audio You can use this on the cameras to lure the animatronics away from your office. Characters Merk Dakhon (player) Miko Bengt (night 6 player) Phone Guy (instructor) Purple Guy (minigames only) Puppet Spirit (hallucination) Gamemodes Campaign The first 5 nights. 1st Night - All the toys are active. 2nd Night - All the toys, Rhuno, Hound and the endoskeletons are active. 3rd Night - All the toys, Rhuno, Hound, the Endoskeletons, Mash n' Smash and the Withered Animatronics are active. 4th Night - All the toys, Rhuno, Hound, the Endoskeletons, Mash n' Smash, The Withered Animatronics, Balloon Boy, Mangle and all the Phantoms are active. 5th Night - Everyone is active. 6th Night Everyone is active, and everyone's difficulty is set to 10. Survival The amusement park is closed the next day, 6AM is not stopping you. You must survive for as long as possible. The Killer No animatronics are enabled, Purple Guy roams the halls. Use the doors to stop him from getting to you, or else. Custom Night 4/20 All except Withered Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy are deactivated. All that are activated have 20 difficulty. New n' Shiny Every new animatronic is set to 20 Multiple Hops All of Bonnie's counterparts are set to 20 Chicken Out All of Chica's counterparts are set to 20 Fazbear Fever All of Freddy's counterparts are set to 20 The Foxes All of Foxy's counterparts are set to 20 Night of Misfits All the withered animatronics are active. Ladies Night All girl animatronics such as Mangle, Chica and their counterparts are set to 20. Boy's Only Party All male animatronics such as Bonnie and Freddy are set to 20. Cupcake Challenge All animatronics are set to 5 The Real Nightmare All animatronics except the nightmare animatronics are disabled. The nightmare animatronics are set to 20. The Impossible All animatronics are set to 30 *exclusive to this mode). Special ending though.... Long night toggled. Special Ending Completing the impossible shows Mike awake from his nightmare, and the puppets mask hidden in the corner of the room. Long Night '''- Toggle-able, makes hours take 10 seconds more to pass and nights end at 8am. Cams '''Codes: A- Security B- Fun C- Work A - Security Room 1 - The room you are in A1 - Security Room 2 - An empty security room. Usually Bonnie goes through here A2 - Security Room 3 - An empty security room. Usually Chica goes through here A3 - Security Room 4 - An empty security room. A celebrate poster can be seen and will rarely change into a Golden Freddy poster leaving you will a Golden Freddy jumpscare. A4 - CEO Office - The CEO of Fazbear Entertainment's room. Not much happens in this room except very rarely you will see a dark purple shadow making your game crash. A5 - Corridor A - A corridor showing all the doors to the different rooms. The withered animatronics pass through here the most. Rhuno spawns across the hall and the music box must be winded up to stop Rhuno from charging into your room. B - Party Room 1 - Toy Freddy stands in the corner here. B1 - Party Room 2 - Toy Bonnie stands in the corner here. B2 - Dining Area - Toy Chica stands in the corner here. B3 - Pirate Cove - Toy Foxy, Rhuno and Hatchet stands here. B3.5 - Foxy's Gang's Ship - Rhuno walks around here. And will rarely leave the room to attack you. B4 - Prize Corner - The puppets spawn-point, the music box is broken but the puppet rarely ever comes out. B5 - Arcade Room - You see many arcade games around here with toy animatronics and Balloon Boy passing through here. B6 - Show Stage - The main gang usually goes back to their places when the audio is set here. B7 - Endoskeleton Dress Up - An endoskeleton is on the table with a badly chipped mask and pieces of cloth stuck on him. B8 - Garden/Park - If you look here too much. A hallucination saying it's me for a second and 1 quick frame of Sparky's face will show. Once you put down the camera you will be jumpscared by Sparky. You can also hear creepy children singing here. B9 - Snack Bar - You can see tipped ice-cream and broken glass on the floor. Withered Foxy rarely comes here. B10 - Showcase - Many drawings are on the wall here. Golden Freddy's poster is also here which can kill you. B11 - Corridor B - A corridor showing most of the doors of the rooms in section B. You may see a hallucination of the spirit of the Puppet but you must turn away in at least 2 seconds, you will be jumpscared if you take too long. C - Parts/Service - All withered Animatronics spawn here. C1 - Roof - Rhuno and Foxy sometimes are here. There is a 20% chance of when Rhuno can break through the roof and fall into your office, jumpscaring you. C2 - Basement - You can see Freddy and Toy Freddy's shadow here sometimes. The unknown golden animatronic wanders in this area. C3 - Backstage - You will see chipped masks all over the floor here and an endoskeleton which starts moving. Mash and Smash were thrown in here for being too scary. C4 - Kitchen - Camera Disabled. You can hear Balloon Boy's giggles here. C5 - Scary Rollercoaster (in construction) - You can see the Springtrap suit spawning in the end of the hall rarely if he does not spawn in the showstage. C6 - Endoskeleton Repair - The Spring Endoskeleton starts here and makes way to the Springtrap suit beside your office to finally jumpscare you. C7 - Boy's Bathroom - Freddy sometimes passes here. C8 - Girl's Bathroom - Withered Chica sometimes passes here. C9 - Outside - There is a dumpster here. Balloon Boy and Toy Bonnie is here. C10 - The Back Room - All the Nightmare animatronics are here, Springtrap can also be here. This room being in the map is a 0.0001 chance (doesn't mean nightmare animatronics are away). C11 - Corridor C - In this camera you can see most of the doors to the rooms in section C.Category:Games